Erreur de Tonks
by Silentium Noctem
Summary: La jeune est charmante Tonks, étant encore plus jeune sortait avec un blond... un sâle arrogant et capriceux qui n'était que un des serviteurs de Lord Voldemort.


Titre : L'erreur de Tonks.

commentaire : Tous appartient à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling.

Résumé : Tonks étant jeune sortait avec un blond, capricieux, arogant et insupportable... cet homme est rien d'autre qu'un serviteur de Lord Voldemort.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius tournait en rond dans le salon.

- Je suppose que ses roses n'ont pas été envoyés par ton fiancé… s'exclama Sirius en chopant un bouquet de fleurs rouge et noir.

- Si se sont bien des fleurs de Lucius ! répliqua Tonks déjà de mauvaise humeur.

Sirius était fâché contre Tonks. Il faisait les cents pas pour éviter de hurler contre elle. Pour finir, il se vautra dans son fauteuil préféré et foudroyait du regard Tonks.

- Je ne te comprendrais jamais... souffla Sirius.

- Quelqu'un t'a demandé de me comprendre ? s'énerva Tonks.

Remus arriva dans le salon et regarda Sirius et Tonks qui se foudroyaient du regard.

- Je sens que j'arrive mal… mais euh... ! J'ai besoin de votre aide. S'exclama Remus assez embarrassé.

Sirius et Tanks se tournèrent les deux vers Remus qui fit un pas en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius.

- Folle-œil c'est coincé la jambe de bois dans ton plancher et il avait mit un bouclier de force autour de la jambe de bois pour que personne ne puisse l'enlever et il ne connaît plus le contre-sort.

Sirius et Tonks éclatèrent de rire, la coloration des cheveux de Tonks devinrent rouge et orange. Les trois partirent à l'étage où Folle-œil jurait comme pas possible.

Sirius, Tonks et Remus tirèrent de toute leur force pour retirer la jambe de Folle-œil. Mais rien.

- Dis Sirius sa te dérange si on te fait un trou dans ton plancher ?

Sirius rigola.

- Non.

Remus arriva avec une hache et cassa une partie du plancher. Folle-œil retira sa jambe et remercia Remus. Tonks se colora les cheveux en rouge avec des mèches noirs et sauta en bas des escaliers.

- Je vais voir Lucius . hurla-t-elle en sortant de la maison.

Sirius s'apprêta à lui hurler dessus, mais Tonks était déjà dans la rue et partait vers chez Lucius.

Tanks arriva vers une sinistre maison de banlieue. Lucius était dans son salon et lisait la Gazette du sorcier. Tonks entra dans la maison et s'installa dans un fauteuil en cuir vert.

- Merci pour les fleurs . s'exclama Tonks en souriant avec tendresse à Lucius.

Lucius regarda rapidement Tonks lui sourit et replongea sa concentration dans sa lecture.

Tonks soupira et chopa le journal de Lucius et le balança dans la cheminée.

- Ca te dérangerais de t'occuper de moi ?!?

- Mon journal ! pleurnicha Lucius en regardant le journal prendre feu.

Tonks tira Lucius du canapé et l'embrassa sur le nez.

- Tiens serais-tu enfin contente de me voir ? demanda Lucius en se rappelant de la dernière visite de Tonks , où il s'était fait casser le nez.

Tonks caressa le nez de Lucius du bouts de ses doigts.

- Désolé mon chéri mais tu m'avais cherché.

Lucius prit Tonks par la taille et l'amena dans sa chambre…

- Tonks se leva et referma sa chemise.

- Où vas-tu ? murmura Lucius à moitié endormit.

- Je rentre chez moi. Dors ! murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Lucius ferma les yeux et se rendormis.

Tonks s'apparaître de sortir quand un petit elfe de maison la chopa par le pantalon.

- Tonks prendre Dobby avec ?

Tonks rigola tendrement et tapota la tête de Dobby avant de sortir.

Devant chez Lucius une blonde attendait près de la porte.

- Oh c'est vous la nouvelle femme de ménage ? demanda Narcissa.

- Euh non. Vous êtes ?

La femme de Lucius …

Fin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir supporté mes idées farfelus ^^.


End file.
